Godusek
Early life Godusek Sparde was born in 3,666 BBY. His parents originally from Dathomir escaped to Iridonia to avoid what they believed was a savage way of lifestyle. Godusek's parents eventually found out that the mother was pregnant with Goddy himself, The mother eventually gave birth to Godusek and raised him well up into his adult years. Life was difficult for Godusek as he appeared to be mentally insufficient. Fast forward to when Sith found Godusek's family and sent them to work via hard labor. One of the human laborers insulted Godusek because he was an alien which caused his rage to build up before he force pushed him into part of a cave, causing loose rubble above to fall onto, and kill said laborer. Upon finding out Godusek was force sensitive he was sent to the academy to undergo training in the ways of the sith. Days at the academy Godusek was educated the sith code, even remembering the code as he considers it one of the most important things of being a sith. Many of his skills were honed such as saber combat. He first took upon the form known as Shii-cho, and then began to learn others such as Soresu and Juyo. The overseers at the academy noted Godusek's rapid progress and assured him that he would indeed make a strong, and terrifying sith in the coming days. Life with the Elite Dawn Godusek met a man known as Darth Ceiv while he was at Korriban and Ceiv decided to take Godusek under his wing to teach Godusek saber forms he had not known before and even some force abilities. At this point, this is where he began to pick up on forms like Djem-so, Niman, and others in rapid progress. Eventually, the Elite Dawn was created. The organization centered around eliminating traitors to the Empire, rooting out the vile heresies former sith create and destroying them. This was perfect for Godusek, he couldn't have asked for anything more. First battle with Nyviel During Godusek's apprentice years, he confronted an agent named Nyviel who at the time, Godusek knew absolutely nothing about. She reveals that she was sent there to eliminate him so of course Godusek fought back. The battle took quite a bit of time but in the end, It ended with Godusek prevailing as he finished the battle off by force pushing Nyviel into the air and thrusting his saber at her shoulder before sending her into hard rocks that had been behind Godusek. Nyviel escaped and it was later revealed she was sent by Ceiv to test Godusek, which he had passed. The A'sher Rivalry Begins Godusek was sent to recover a datacron for Ceiv but little had he known that another sith was sent to attack Godusek by Darth Ceiv, which he never knew about in order to test him once more. Godusek eventually encountered said sith at the datacron, ultimately leading to a battle and what would end up becoming a rivalry with the sith pureblood named A'sher. The fight raged on, each of them getting hits upon each other but it wasn't Godusek's day as he became incapiated by A'sher briefly, allowing A'sher time to make his escape and so he did. When Godusek recovered, he looked over at the datacron A'sher forgot to pick up and took it with him back to Ceiv. However in Godusek's mind and likely A'sher's as well, the rivalry was far from over. Path to Lordship Godusek, Darth Kixina, and Darth Ceiv were tasked with eliminating a compound that was said to have been working on operations against the Empire. Upon entering the compound, Godusek began clearing obstacles such as droids, armed agents, and many other enemies at the compound. He also continued on doing this in convincing fashion as everything fell before him. Kix merely watched her apprentice as he continued to lay waste to those within the compound, Ceiv jumping in to assist every now and then but Godusek proved worthy. Upon the destruction of the compound Godusek was named a Sith Lord, which he would later make good use of. The End of the A'sher Rivalry Godusek confronted A'sher alone on Korriban in a fairly well hidden area, each of them finally prepared to end the rivalry that brewed between them on Dromund Kaas. Godusek immediately started off on the offensive, aiming to overwhelm A'sher as A'sher began to struggle keeping the clashes, as A'sher realized he couldn't keep up to par with saber combat alone, he began to resort to his sorcery, mind tricks as he had done so in battles before to gain the win but this time, it wouldn't be enough as Godusek began to see through them. A'sher tried to make a run for it by activating force speed and rushing away but Godusek activated force speed as well, pursuing A'sher as they continued to fight, and run at the same time thus continuing on with the epic battle. Eventually, they stopped in a somewhat open area ironically with a datacron nearby. A'sher knew he was not going to be able to escape from Godusek so he continued to fight, his final move being to force push Goddy to him and strike but Godusek had it well scouted, using the momentum of the push to ready his saber as he impaled A'sher into the abdomen and sent him to the floor, Godusek left the saber in him as he contemplated slaying him but then, A'sher tried to cheat death using the force but it was too late, Godusek made the quick decision to brutally remove the saber from A'sher, slaying him as A'sher's body erupted into flames as what happens when a dark side user falls in battle. He survived the rivalry and adds another feat to his list of accolades. The Dawn vs. Revasians The Dawn found heretics known as the Revasians, eventually becoming locked in a long rivalry with them where it once ended up in the Dark Temple upon Dromund Kaas. Godusek became cornered by five other sith where it was now time to see how he'd work his way around a tight position, and indeed he did so. One of the revasians tried to shoot a current of lighting throughout the body of Godusek, but Godusek's mastery of shien caused him to reflect the lightning back at the revasian, incapitating her before he pulled another to him in order to close the gap, overwhelming her quickly as it was already two down and three more to go. Eventually they all met the same fate, Godusek defeating each of them and before he knew it, the ceiling was coming down on the Dawn! However, they ended up escaping and giving Godusek a feat he could, and would boast about. Becoming Darth Godusek had one thing in mind after he made a big name for himself. It was to become Darth and he knew just the person to take it from. Darth Endonian became Godusek's target as he began to become quite inactive and Ceiv gave him the go ahead. Eventually, Godusek looked towards Endonian's home planet of Alderaan, assuming that is where he would indeed be at. Godusek and Endonian previously had been really close friends and still were but in his mind, business was business and Endonian had exhausted his usefulness to the Dawn. In a way to commemorate Endonian's life, he brought a case of Alderaani wine with him. Godusek told Endonian that his death was at hand and Endonian immediately understood but he did claim he would not go down without a fight. Before the battle however, they both took a bottle of wine and drank until the bottles were empty. After that, the battle began as they both locked sabers. Of course with Goddy the more physically capable and more aggressive of the two, Endonian struggled somewhat but he enhanced his strength with the force, and his viciousness grew, now becoming evenly matched with Godusek in that aspect. The battle continued to rage on for a few hours even, both of them growing more and more physically exhausted before Godusek finally gained the upper hand as he had used less energy than Endonian, getting a good slice in on the left side of his waist which sent Baljinder to his knees, Godusek hesitated for a moment but then finished the job by decapitating Endonian, obtaining his Darth title in the process. Now as Darth Godusek, he began to press onward in his endeavors. Gaining a Powerbase Godusek gained a reputation for his apprentices somehow vanishing unexplainably, so when Godusek finally gained one with the name of Sundarran Hornite and he stuck around, he was quite relieved but there was also more, Sundarran turned out to be the nephew of Godusek as determined by tests done by the Dawn's HQ medical droids. With this being revealed he decided to try to teach Sundarran everthing he could. Godusek sparred with Sundarran and Sundarran proved, at least to Godusek that he was capable of being a sith lord so Godusek gave it to him. However, much to Godusek's regret this is where Sundarran's performance began to lower but Godusek still kept him around as he knew Sundarran needed work and believed he could make sure he succeeded. From married to divorced Godusek got married to Vailisa, an agent within the Elite Dawn after her previous relationship ended on bad terms with Avarath, another member of the Dawn who eventually got with Vorana. Eventually his wife Vailisa ended up in a rivalry with Vorana and eventually even Sundarran who even tried to kill Vailisa when he sided with Vorana much to Godusek's dismay. Eventually, things cooled down after the hot tub incident but it would later prove to only get worse from there. It was later came to Godusek's attention that Vailisa had miscarried their kids which drove Godusek into a frenzy, injuring Vailisa and causing her to miscarry another kid which he had no idea at the time was alive. All of this information led to the divorcing of Godusek and Vailisa, Godusek being the one to do it. The Death of Sundarran Sundarran began to run through a large list of failures, eventually causing Godusek to believe there was no longer any use for him and summoned Sundarran to the interrogation room where there was a dead rakghoul in there, laying upon the table as they began to give it the nickname 'Rose.' Godusek told Sundarran to smell rose mainly to give him an order and see if he would follow it. When Sundarran refused, Godusek lost it as he dug deep within the force to bring his highest peak of anger out. Thus, using a lot of power as he used the force to enrage. The rage brought Godusek into a frenzy in which he was no longer himself for a brief time, Sundarran tried to rush out of the room and shut Godusek into the interrogation room of the HQ, but Godusek quickly disposed of the door with his sheer might, Baljinder then came in as he held Sundarran in place with a force choke before Godusek used one, but a brutal horizontal slice to the waist of Sundarran, slicing him in half. Upon coming to his senses, Godusek eventually saved Sundarran and gave him cybernetic parts to compensate for those he had lost. When Sundarran sparred with Baljinder however, Sundarran found that he was unable to use his body effectively and was quickly defeated. Godusek became immediately displeased and Nyviel and Godusek ordered almost at the same time to kill Sundarran. Baljinder obliged, slaying Sundarran by decapitating his head and became lord in the process. Godusek's nephew was no more. Readjusting the Powerbase With Sundarran dead, he was now without an apprentice once more until he found one in the form of Ezoic, who was Ceiv's nephew until Ceiv could no longer stand Ezoic being his apprentice, as he had made him look bad. Thus, Godusek was the only one to accept Ezoic as his apprentice. This immediately enraged Ezoic which prompted Godusek do discipline him immediately, ultimately not a good start between the two. Eventually however, things seemed to calm down before Rhayal became his next apprentice and even obtained an agent by the name of Surila'lan, a twi'lek agent. He also technically has Url'voz within his powerbase as well as he works with Rhayal. His powerbase is his biggest concern. Godusek and Ezoic Battle to the 'Death.' During Godusek and Ezoic's feud, Godusek was at the Dawn's Tatooine HQ before Ezoic came in and said he wanted to apologize for the way he belittled Godusek and how if they didn't get along that he would never become lord. Godusek's immediate response was to turn around and tell him that maybe he should take the lord title by force and ultimately declared a battle to the death with Ezoic, unknowing to Ezoic that this was merely a test. Ezoic having little choice agreed, the battle starting off with Ezoic being force pushed off of the balcony and into the arena floor, Godusek jumping after him and landing firmly onto his feet within the arena to begin the battle. Godusek started with the upper hand, backing Ezoic up closer to the wall behind him before he force pushed Godusek to the ground and leaped at him, this prompted Godusek to force push Ezoic upward into the sky thanks to the angle the push was inflicted, afterward Godusek charging into the air straight up after Ezoic. This immediately prompted Ezoic to push Godusek directly into the ground and for the first time in a while, he was on his back but he immediately sat up, unphased by the push as he went to make it back up to his feet, but Godusek continued to parry blow after blow. The battle raged on until Godusek and Ezoic were a good distance apart from each other. Godusek told him that he would never be able to beat him and then pulled out an artifact. An amulet with eight ends upon it and wore it around his neck. He then used the power of the amulet to inflict Ezoic's mind with an illusion, four red apparitions of Godusek cornering and repeatedly bashing him as he felt as if multiple sabers were slashing away at him. Godusek ended the illusion after impaling him in the back. Godusek let him live as he placed him into the med bay, Surila'lan, and Baljinder even witnessing the fight. This also caused Surila'lan to be slightly terrified of Godusek. Ezoic's Planned Betrayal Godusek was contacted by Rhayal informing Godusek that he had important news and asked Godusek if he was busy. Godusek responded by saying he was not busy and asked him to come to the HQ. Rhayal then asked Godusek to come to his location in which Godusek Obliged. He then saw Rhayal and Surila'lan together and was told by Surila how Ezoic planned with her to first slay Rhayal but not before humiliating him, and then eventually killing Godusek as well in order to gain what Godusek possessed. Surilia also apologized that she had to jam the security cameras and slice the probe droid. Godusek appeared to have accepted her apology but also remains cautious of her and keeps Ezoic in his head. The End of Ezoic Godusek holcommed Pierce and informed him of Ezoic's plan to slay Rhayal and eventually himself after obtaining information from Surila'lan, eventually all of them meeting in the interrogation room before Ezoic took a seat and Godusek and the others left the room. Pierce interrogated Ezoic to confirm the accusation against him to which Ezoic eventually confessed that he had indeed planned on slaying Godusek. Godusek entered the room along with Rhayal and Baljinder as Pierce also followed behind. Godusek at first, sentenced him to hard labor for the Empire until Ezoic had belittled Godusek, the one who let him live which prompted Godusek to withdraw his lightsaber and impale Ezoic in the abdomen before removing the saber. He sheathed his saber and let out a sigh but he felt as though he had not done enough, he immediately looked behind him at Ezoic, withdrew his saber once more and decapitated him, thus ending Ezoic's life and having droids dispose of the mess. Raivival Godusek led a scouting team into Tatooine consisting of Rhayal and Baljinder eventually coming across the Raivival and becoming locked in battle with his old rivals (A'sher and Raivaar who possessed two others). Eventually, more people began to join into the fight including Url'voz, Rhayal's partner. Now they outnumbered the raivival four to two, and eventually caused the Raivival to retreat but with their lives. Godusek, Rhayal, Balji, and Url'voz went back to the HQ and told Ceiv and Nyviel what happened. The Curtain Call Godusek confronted Ceiv and Pierce, Godusek questioning what they were doing there before Ceiv attempted to get the upper hand on him by shooting lighting at him first. Godusek evaded and he engaged at what would be his final battle. Pierce locked both Ceiv and Godusek inside of Godusek's garage which served as the arena. The fight was physically tasking for the both of them but it all ended when Godusek became mortally wounded by Ceiv by an impale into the chest, causing him to stagger about before falling to both of his knees. He removed his gloves and his mask before setting his lightsaber onto the ground as well, looking up at Ceiv as Nyv managed to get in. Nyv tried to sway Ceiv into not killing Godusek but Ceiv decided that he no longer wanted to keep Godusek around after witnessing what he did to Rai not only in his point of view, but felt everything. Godusek was decapitated by Ceiv, his corpse exploding and igniting into flames as his body vanishes. His clothes remained along with the gloves, mask and saber he left on the floor. Abilities Godusek has a deep understanding in most of the saber forms, allowing him to shift between them in the middle of heated combat. One moment he may be fighting a sith and the next moment, deflecting blaster fire or some force attacks by opponents that are farther away. He can immediately change his battle plan should he need to. While knowing saber forms he also knows a decent amount of force abilities such as pulling, pushing, using dark side blasts of energy, force rending certain parts of the body, able to produce powerful lightning, can use his body as a conduit to shoot out projectiles such as a force beam or a blast which can make him entirely unpredictable, able to use force speed, even able to focus it on certain parts of his body such as an arm. He is also ruthless in combat and unrelenting, refusing to allow a moment of rest for his opponent. He can also focus force energy into certain parts of his armor to make it impenetrable but if one is fast enough, they may be able to strike before he can effectively do this. Godusek also has an amulet with eight ends, each acting as a multiplier that helps his mental strength so he is able to complex illusions to his opponents, aiding him in defeating his opponents mentally and physically. Relationships Darth Ceiv Kane Taught him generally everything he knows about saber combat. Darth Kixina Godusek's master. Sundarran Hornite Godusek's now-dead nephew. Ezoic Kane Was one of Godusek's apprentices and Ceiv's nephew. Was in a rivalry with Rhayal before his death. Rhayal Godusek's second apprentice. Nyviel Kane Partner within the Elite Dawn. A'sher A sith pureblood and old rival of Godusek. All other Elite Dawn members In good standing.Category:SWTOR Category:Character